halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Diddy117
Friendship brings great happiness with little gestures To love a person is to learn the song that is in their heart We do not so much need the help of friends as the certainty of their help Love me when I deserve it least, as that is when I'll need it most Love posses not nor would it be possesed Lebe als würdest du morgen sterben, lerne als würdest du für immer leben. Lehrer haben nicht immer recht!!! Ich sah dich vorübergehen, und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte wurdest du vor meine Augen vom Lastwagen überfahrn. Das hat bestimmt sehr weh getan. Ich schick dir einen Blumenstrauß du liegst im Krankenhaus ich lieg am Strand mit einem eiskalten Getränk in meiner Hand Ich hab ne Sonnenbrille auf weil ich sie brauch die Sonne scheint mir auf den Bauch SO GEHTS DOCH AUCH!!! Traurig sein hat keinen Sinn Die Sonne scheint auch weiterhin Das ist ja grad die Schweinerei Die Sonne scheint, als wär nichts dabei. Weißt du noch wies früher war? früher war alles schlecht der Himmel grau, die Menschen mies die Welt war furchtbar ungerecht doch dann, dann kam die Wende unser Leid war zu Ende Hip Hip Hurra, alles ist super, alles ist wunderbar Hip Hip Hurra alles ist besser als es gestern war alle sind happy, alle sind glücklich, alle sind froh und überall wo man hinblickt: Liebe und Frieden und so! Doch nur einem gebühren diese Worte, ein Privileg der ganzbesonderen Sorte. Kein Wort zu niemanden wie ich zocke, ich sag's nur meinem Fanblock: "Ich Roque!" Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn die Welt ist wie sie ist. Aber es wäre deine Schuld, wenn sie so bleibt. *einwahreswort* Bier unser, das du bist in Glase gesegnet werde dein Erfinder, mein Rausch komme, Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel - so auch in der Kneipe. Unser Durst still uns heute, und vergib uns unsere Schulden, wie auch wir vergessen unsere Gläubiger. Und führe uns nicht in die Milchbar, sondern gib uns die Kraft weiter zu trinken, denn Dein ist der Durst, der Rausch und die Seligkeit. PROST! Ich mag: Meine allerliebste Kathi (steht natürlich an erster stelle hier), das bezauberndste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt HALO!!! BMX'n (hab a geiles FELT Bike) das Gefühl die Matura daheim liegen zu haben Kino mit Freunde treffen Party!!!!! meinem kleinen Bruder Schokolade (aber nicht zum Frühstück) :-) Mathe (zwar nur hin und wieder ist aber trotzdem ziemlich seltsam) Nach einem langem kalten Tag lang unter der warmen Dusche stehen an Sontagen so richtig ausschlafen laute Rockmusik mein Moped ("Yamaha DT50" :) ) Skateboarden, auch wenn ich nicht mal nen ollie hinkrieg, obwohl mi des scho sehr ärgert Chinesische Instant Nudeln (extra scharf) Pollak in Alt Weitra Altstadt Cafe Ein gutes kühles Bier !!!GUINNESS!!! !!!KILKENNY!!! Oldtimer Musclecars Meine Freunde Zeltln in Maas seine versuche ein Supersajajin zu werden *insider* Smileys... aller art den Gedanken dass ich jetzt nichts unnötiges mehr lernen muss... Meine ehem. Klasse (war eine wunderbare zeit mit denen... 8B RULEZ!!!) Epos (natürlich *schleim*) JC vs. MC Ansetzungen mit allem was dazugehört Kochen... vor allem neue Sachen dabei ausprobieren Chuck Norris Witze: Jesus ging übers Wasser - na und - Chuck Norris schwamm durchs Land Jesus ging übers Wasser - na und - Chuk Norris ging über Jesus wenn Chuck Norris ins Wasser springt wird er nicht nass - sondern das Wasser wird Chuck Norris manche Menschen schlafen mit Unterleiberl manche Menschen haben einen Superman-Pyjama Superman hat einen Chuck Norris-Pyjama Chuck Norris ist vor 10 Jahren gestorben, der TOT hatte bis jetzt noch nicht den Mut es ihm zu sagen Chuck Norris schläft immer Nachts mit Licht, nicht weil er Angst im Dunklen hat, die DUNKELHEIT fürtet sich von Chuck Norris Chuck Norris hat keinen Schatten, die Wand möchte nur aussehen wie Chuck Norris Die Zeit läuft weil sie vor Chuck Norris fliehen will Wenn Bruce Banner wütend wird wird er zum HULK, wenn HULK wütend ist wird er zu Chuck Norris Chuck Norris benützt keine kondome denn es gibt nichts was vor Chuck Norris schützen kann Wenn Freddy Krüger einen Albtraum hat träumt er von Chuck Norris Hinter jedem mann steht eine Frau, hinter jedem toten Mann steht Chuck Norris Chuck Norris geht manchmal Blut spenden---Nur nie sein eigenes Am 7. Tag machte Gott eine pause weil Chuck Norris seine ruhe haben wollte Chuck Norris braucht einen Stund Double--aber nur in Scenen wo er weinen soll Das Universum dehnt sich Tatsächlich aus um vor Chuck Norris zu flüchten Menschen sterben, wenn sie der Tod berührt der Tod stirbt wenn Chuck Norris ihn berührt Wenn Chuck Norris in die Steckdose fasst kriegt er keinen Stromschlag der Strom kriegt einen Chuck Norris Schlag Ich hasse: Lernen, ewig lange, dinge die man nicht wissen will Hockey (des kann keiner aber alle wollns dauernd spielen) Kotzen dumme leute sehr dumme leute es wenn meine Eltern neugierig sind (ja wirklich!!!!!) verlogene Schleimbeutel kindische Mädchen Zwettler, Schützenbräu, warmes Bier und wenn i irgendwas in meiner Klass mitn Tennisball abschieße so klane kinder de glauben das, wenns sie sich total niedersaufn cool san (ich komm mir wenigstens net so cool vor, i bin ja nimma klein² an alle de si angsprochn fühlen) Nazis und ähnliches Ungeziefer, Krocha und Emos san a net besser Streberschweinderl Nervensägen Schleimer alles was mit Frankreich zu tun hat wenn mein pc nicht das macht was ich will Krank sein kleine kinder die glauben sie können singen obwohl sie noch nicht mal im stimmbruch sind (z.B.:Tokio Hotel, Schnappi, US5, etc.) Tokio Hotel => mei hinniges handgelenk den morgen danach... (nach so an richtign besäufniss) Wenn mein Moped dauernd was hat und ich an haufen geld reinstecken muss die derzeitigen Spritpreise Hobbys: Sport (Skifahren, Mountainbiken, Fußball, Basketball, Baseball,Skateboarden, Badminton, etc.) Puzzlen Didgeridoo spielen blöd mit dem Fahrrad herum fahren vielleicht auch ein bisschen Modellbau Mopedfahren Kochen, hin und wieder Partys, fortgehen, etc. Lieblings-: -sport: also eigentlch schon so ziemlich alle!Motorsport (Kartfahren), und Pain(t)ball -urlaubsziel: Miami ( eine Stadt in der immer was los ist) obwohl eine Südsee Insel auch verlockend wäre. aber ok... Australien.... find ich schön dort Italien... klar doch Griechenland.... schon sooo viel gutes darüber gehört Irland... bis jz mein schönster urlaub/Sprachwoche gewesen Amerika.... sollte man sich zumindest einmal im leben geben Spanien... war auch schön dort und Paris wenns net in Frankreich wär (da sprechen ja alle französisch *pfui*) -band: Die Ärzte Sum41 Blink182 Beatsteaks Limp Bizkit Linkin Park Queens of Stoneage (zumindest "in my Head" und "Little Sister" is net schlecht) Green Day Good Charlotte The Ceasars Lostprophets 50 Cent Coldplay Depeche Mode Red Hot Chilli Peppers Avril Lavigne Die Toten Hosen Mando Diao Sportfreunde Stiller Farin Urlaub Chris Connell Snow Patrol Sunrise Av. und dann gibts da noch eine andere seite von mir... Cascada Hitmen und viele andere... -lied: The Ceasars: Jerk it out (fast) Alle von den Ärzten (zb. "Meine ExFreundin" :-] ) Sum41: The Hell Song Fat Lip Blink182: All the small things American Pie Feeling this Go Beatsteaks: My Revellation I don't care as long as you sing Hand in hand What's coming over you Hello Joe Limp Bizkit: My Way Hot Dog Take a look around Linkin Park: Numb Smewhere I belong In the end Lostprophets: Burn, Burn Green Day: Holiday Give me novacaine American Idiot Boulevard of broken Dreams Good Charlotte: The world is black The young and the hopeless Lifestyles of the rich and famous Anthem 50 Cent: Hate it or love it Just a lil bit So seductive Candy shop How we do Coldplay: Speed of Sound Depeche Mode: Enjoy the silence Precious Dream on Red Hot Chilli Peppers: Under the bridge By the way Californication Dani California Whatever we want Avril Lavigne: Who knows Fall to pieces Freak out Together Die Toten Hosen: Eisgekühlter Bomerlunder 10 kleine Jägermeister Unsterblich Mando Diao: Annies Angel God knows Down in the Past You can't steal my love Sportfreunde Stiller: Ein Kompliment Ich Roque Dirk, wie ist die Luft dort oben? Ein kleiner Schritt 7 Tage, 7 Nächte Ungewöhnlich Frühling Farin Urlaub: Sonne Dusche Abschiedslied Am Strand Ok Wie ich den Marilyn Manson Ähnlichkeitswettbewerb verlor Phänomenal egal Glücklich Unter Wasser und natürlich SUMISU: Uns’re Tage waren dunkel, Uns’re Hemden waren schwarz, Wir standen ständig auf dem Schulhof in der Ecke, Und wir tauschten tief enttäuschte Blicke aus. Und immer wenn wir traurig war’n - Traurig war’n wir ziemlich oft, Gingen wir zu Dir nach Hause, Und da hörsten wir die Smiths. Uns’re Nächte waren einsam, Uns’re Herzen waren schwer, Es gab niemanden der uns verstehen konnte oder wollte, Und so kamen wir uns näher. Und immer wenn wir traurig war’n - Traurig war’n wir ziemlich oft, Nahm ich Dich in meine Arme, Und dann hörten wir die Smiths. Manchmal auch The Cure oder New Order, Aber Grösstenteils die Smiths. (für alle dies wissen wollen: Smith auf chinesich spricht man Sumisu aus) Chris Connell: You knowmy name Snow Patrol: chasing cars Sunrise Av. : Farytale gone bad Kanye West: Homecoming Stronger American Boy OFFSPRING!!! und auch noch einige rave-lieder von ua. Cascada, Hitmen, Dj Spinback, Special D, etc. . . . und ein paar gute alte Lieder: Rolling Stones-Satisfaction Beatles-Yesterday, All you need is love Beachboys-Surf'in USA uvm. Im großen und ganzen kann ma sagen ich bin musikalisch leicht zufriedenstellbar ;-) -schauspieler: George Clooney Nicole Kidman Martin Lawrence Will Smith Keanue Reeves Wesley Snipes Demi Moore Jennifer Aniston Kiffer Sutherland (ich weiß: Kiefer) Mike Myers (der typ is einfach genial) Eva Mendes Cameron Diaz Angelina Jolie Eddie Murphy Bruce Willis Jennifer Garner uvm. -film: und Serien: Banditen (er will es, sie will es, Bruce will es) Bad Boys I+II Terminator Ocean's12 Matrix Herr der Ringe Scary Movie Men in Black Daredevil Collateral Jeepers Creepers Star Wars 24 (My name is Jack Bauer and these are the longest days of my life) Mr. und Mrs. Smith